


newt likes sex (he really does!)

by dragonQuill907



Series: Asexual Newt Geiszler! [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Newton Geiszler, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Newton Geiszler, Relationship Negotiation, hermann's the president of the Protect Newton Geiszler task force, i don't know. no one's naked but newt talks about his dick, mild sexual content?, rated m for sexual themes idk. also newton says fuck, tw newt mentions some not-great past partners, you don't have to worry about hermann tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonQuill907/pseuds/dragonQuill907
Summary: Newt was high off the attention, still psyched out a little bit about the fact that Hermman loved him back, and running on about three hours of sleep, so you couldn’t really blame him for what happened next. Biology was biology, y’know?Or: Newt kinda forgot to tell Hermann he wasn't into sex
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: Asexual Newt Geiszler! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728946
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	newt likes sex (he really does!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouLoves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLoves/gifts).



> I just finished a paper and I'm living my best life have some newmann content
> 
> Also huge thank you to my friend Emma for inspiring me to write an asexual newt fic in the first place :)
> 
> Also I guess TW for pushy and not-understanding past sexual partners. On principle I don't write about sexual assault or things like that in detail (if ever) but I just wanna make sure no one gets made uncomfortable or triggered by anything!! also feel free to lmk if I have to tag any triggers!
> 
> anyway happy reading :)

Newt and Hermann had been together about three weeks before Newt realized his mistake.

They were in Hermann’s room (because the junk covering Newt’s floor and Hermann’s cane weren’t a good match) on the plush couch across from his bed, hands in each other’s hair and tongues down each other’s throats. Newt was half in Hermann’s lap, avoiding his bad leg, whining whenever Hermann did something just right with his tongue. For someone as stuffy as Hermann was, he was a damn good kisser. His technique was precise, deliberate, like everything else he did. He’d once watched Hermann stare at his chalkboard for five straight hours trying to catch a mistake. Newt felt like that equation, pinned to the chalkboard, all of Hermann’s focus on him, on trying to make him squirm like that again.

Newt was high off the attention, still psyched out a little bit about the fact that Hermman loved him back, and running on about three hours of sleep, so you couldn’t really blame him for what happened next. Biology was biology, y’know?

So Hermann’s hands settled on Newt’s thighs, and Newt let out a little whine, and his hips instinctively rolled down.

He froze, panting, chest heaving. Hermann stared up at him with wide eyes, his lips red and his hair a little messed up where Newt had been running his fingers through it. He looked so damn cute, Newt was gonna die. He licked his lips (nervous tick, not helpful right now) and chuckled, just a little, just to break some of the tension.

“Heh. Sorry, Herms. I, uh.” He licked his lips again. “Got a little carried away there.”

“Not– Not to worry,” Hermann replied. Half of Newt was just a little smug at the breathless way Hermann answered him (the other half was  _ guilty as fuck). _ “Do you, er, that is– should you like to, ah, continue, that– that is quite fine with me.”

As for Newt’s mistake: he pretty much totally forgot to tell Hermann that he was mostly asexual. (Half asexual? Seventy-five percent? Oh, fuck it, whatever.) He was some kind of not-sexually-attracted-to-or-motivated-by-anyone-or-anything, and it sucked sometimes, especially with romantic partners who didn’t care all that much about  _ why _ he didn’t feel like having sex, but Newt liked himself just fine, asexuality and all.

He just didn’t know if Hermann would, and that was his goddamn mistake.

“I, uh…”

The thing was that, well, sex wasn’t so bad. It was fun, you know? With the right person, anything’s fun. Newt actually liked sex, and he was pretty good at it generally. (It was also a _ great _ way to get rid of excess energy, but that wasn’t the point right now.) He just didn’t, y’know…  _ need _ it all that much. It wasn’t exactly high on his list of priorities. He’d rather cuddle and make out and watch a documentary about, like, snakes or some shit.

But he was half-hard, and if the pressure against his thigh was any indication, Hermann was getting there too, and they were already in the right position, and sex was fun! Newt liked sex! And there was no harm in getting off with Hermann now and explaining everything later.

“Is that… moving too fast?” he asked instead.

Hermann considered it for a minute, making one of his Big Brain faces that Newt loved to look out for. God, Hermann was such a nerd. Newt loved him so much.

“Considering the trajectory of our relationship, this is both approximately six years overdue and twenty years too early.”

Newt laughed and rested his head on Hermann’s shoulder. Hermann wrapped his arms around Newt’s back and held him close. Newt basked in the attention, sinking into Hermann’s bony embrace. He winced when his erection ground against Hermann’s thigh, and he adjusted himself accordingly.

“Sorry! Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Newton.”

“Dude, you can literally feel my dick on your leg. You can’t call me Newt? Just once?”

Hermann rolled his eyes. “It’s a ridiculous nickname. Newton is a lovely name, dear, I wish you would use it more often.”

Newt’s eyes went wide, and he sat back, looking down at Hermann with a sly grin.

“What was that?”

Hermann’s ears were bright red. “I said your name is ridiculous.”

Newt beamed down at him. “Shut up! You called me  _ dear, _ you fuckin’ grandpa. I love you. You talk like you’re eighty years old. You sound like you should be on Downton Abbey.”

“How dare you–”

“Yes, yes, how dare you, Newton?” he mocked, using his best (still pretty bad) stuffy British accent. “Cheerio, old chap! Pip pip!”

Hermann scoffed. “Oh, that is truly terrible, Newton. I sound nothing like that.”

Newt shrugged. “Maybe you shoulda learned American English, dude. Then I wouldn’t make fun of you.”

“Perhaps you should have learned proper English instead of the garbage you speak now.”

“Ooh, Herms, getting nasty, I see.” Newt grinned and leaned down for another kiss. Hermann met him halfway. “You’re such a weirdo. I love you.”

“And I love you, Newt.”

Newt smiled more with Hermann now than he had, like, ever, in his entire life. He threw himself onto the couch next to Hermann and cuddled up to his side, using a hand on Hermann’s jaw to lead him into another kiss. (And this time, there was significantly less grinding.)

Look, Newt didn’t have the best memory, okay? He was super busy with his kaiju samples, and once every now and again, there was a full ass kaiju  _ attack, _ and most of the time he was working, or ignoring his boyfriend trying to convince him to get some sleep, or trying to convince his boyfriend to eat something other than stale cookies (god damn it, they were not  _ biscuits _ ) and cold tea. Okay? So you couldn’t blame him for forgetting to tell Hermann until it came up again.

They were in Hermann’s room again, on the couch, with Newt’s laptop open on Hermann’s desk chair, which they’d dragged over to their side of the room. Hermann’s arm was thrown over Newt’s shoulder, and Newt had snuggled into Hermann’s side like he belonged there.

They had also just started making out again, because they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other, and Newt was… less than thrilled.

It was another Weird Newt Sex Thing that sometimes, all right, sometimes he just couldn’t be bothered to do much more than cuddle and give a few quick pecks. All the tongue and teeth and lip nonsense just didn’t cut it. When he was in the mood for it, sure! He could make out all day. Shit, he’d love to! Just… not right now.

Again, it was whatever! Newt liked himself and his asexuality just fine! He didn’t feel bad about it, and he liked being who he was. It was just that, in Newt’s experience, romantic partners didn’t really like all his “little moods.” Which, okay, maybe he was a bit high maintenance, but it wasn’t  _ that _ hard to keep up.

Newt’s heart stuttered as Hermann pulled away. Without a word, Hermann tucked Newt back under his arm and turned up the volume on their documentary.

“Hermann?” Newt asked, voice soft. “Uh, is everything okay?”

“Of course, Newton. I would simply rather not do something you don’t want to do.”

Newt swallowed hard. “We’ve made out before. Like, a bunch.”

“Yes, and you were markedly less enthusiastic just now.”

“Oh, god, I’m sorry,” Newt whined, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m just– kinda tired, and I– I’m okay, we can keep going. I just–”

“Newt.”

“Yeah?”

Hermann smiled, and it was the softest thing Newt had ever seen. “Let’s continue the documentary. There will be plenty of time for other things another day.”

Newt's heart swelled, and he blinked away tears because he wasn’t gonna cry, damn it. All Hermann had done was respect his boundaries. Without a question. Without Newt even asking for it.

Goddamn it.

Newt sniffed, and he quickly pressed a chaste kiss to Hermann’s cheek.

“Thanks.”

“While I appreciate the gratitude, I’m afraid I do not deserve it for something as simple as that.”

Newt scoffed. “You’d be surprised, Herms.”

Newt might have imagined it, but he could’ve sworn that Hermann only squeezed him tighter.

Fine. So what if Newt was afraid to tell Hermann about his boundaries? So what if the thought made Newt’s stomach churn and his palms get all sweaty? So what if it had been two months of excuses and running away?

Well, Hermann got the totally wrong idea.  _ That _ was what.

Newt had been expecting something totally different when Hermann had asked him over that night to “talk.” Newt knew what “talking” meant, and it was never fucking good, okay? He’d been expecting Hermann to break up with him, or threaten it, maybe, if Newt didn’t get his act together and sleep with him. Which, you know, he could do. It wasn’t that big of a deal. He liked sex! And he’d probably like sex with Hermann.

So there Newt was, fully prepared to get his sexy on, when Hermann sat stiffly across from him on his couch and said maybe the worst thing Newt had ever heard in his entire life.

“Over the last four weeks, I have noticed certain… behaviors you exhibit when we are intimate, or, more accurately, when we are initiating intimacy,” Hermann said. Newt wanted to die. “I just wanted to say, Newton, that if you find yourself becoming…  _ unsatisfied _ with our relationship or… with me, I– I do hope you’d tell me, at least. I have no intention of keeping you if you… Well. If you’d rather end it, I suppose.”

“Dude, no!” Newt scrambled to his knees, throwing his arms around Hermann’s shoulders. “I’m so  _ not _ unsatisfied. Consider me uber-satisfied.”

Slowly, Hermann’s hands came to rest on Newt’s back. Newt couldn’t stop himself from talking.

“I’m in love with you, Herms. Have been since I was fuckin’ twenty-three, man, there’s no  _ way _ you’re getting rid of me. I’m gonna be annoying you forever and ever.”

Hermann let out a little chuckle, and Newt’s whole body turned warm.

“I love you too, Newton.”

Newt pressed a kiss to Hermann’s cheek. “Don’t ever scare me like that again. Jesus Christ.”

When Hermann pulled back, there was a frown on his face.

“If that wasn’t the case, then we’ve still got to talk about what’s going on.”

Newt groaned. “No, we don’t! We solved everything because we’re geniuses! Let’s get our cuddle on, man.”

Hermann gently pushed Newt off of him, and Newt pouted, even though he knew that never worked.

“Can I ask–”

“I don’t like sex!”

Hermann was silent, and Newt slowly cracked open one eye. Hermann was looking at him with a mixture of sadness and clarity. Newt hated it. He’d always hated silence, and he hated pity more.

“I don’t like sex, okay? I… I mean, I like it, it’s fun, but I’m not–” Newt let out a shaky breath. “I’m not, like, actively seeking it out. Which is weird, I know! Because surely I’m the kinda guy who fucks anything that winks at him, but… here I am. Definitely somewhere on the asexual spectrum.”

“All right.”

Newt’s jaw dropped. “All right?”

“Yes, of course,” Hermann replied. “I just wish you’d told me sooner, dear. I’d hate to do anything that made you uncomfortable.”

“Dude. I just told you that there’s a nonzero chance you’ll never tap this ass, like,  _ ever.  _ You’re okay with that?”

Hermann rolled his eyes. “I’ve been doing just fine on my own for the better part of thirty years, Newton. There are worse things to be than respectful of one’s partner.”

Newt sat back, staring off into space. Of course, he never really expected Hermann to be  _ dis _ respectful. He was way too proper and shit. Newt just… hadn’t wanted to disappoint him. But Hermann wasn’t disappointed. And Newt was… Well. This had never happened before.

When Hermann snapped Newt out of his own head, he was sitting ramrod straight, hands folded neatly in his lap. To anyone else, he would’ve looked like his usual prissy self, but Newt knew that was Hermann’s way of fidgeting: holding himself exactly like his father taught him to. Back straight, hands folded, looking straight ahead, face blank.

“Newton, I– er, that is… I do hope that I haven’t made you feel uncomfortable, and I apologize if I have. It was never my intention to make you feel as if you had no choice.”

“No way, Herms, that’s totally not you,” Newt replied. “Everything’s been great. I meant to tell you eventually, but, y’know, I– I just. I got scared. I didn’t wanna disappoint you or anything.”

Hermann frowned. “You are incapable of disappointing me.”

Newt laughed. “That’s so not true.”

“You irritate me a great deal, but you could never disappoint.”

Newt grinned and burrowed into Hermann’s side. “I’d tell you you’re the best boyfriend ever, but I don’t want it to go to your head.”

“Must you use that word?” Hermann sighed. He still wrapped his arm around Newt’s shoulders. “It’s so childish.”

“We’re not fuckin’ cowboys, Herms. You’re my boyfriend, get over it.”

“I suppose I’ll have to.” Hermann sighed again. “Newton, when you’re feeling up to it, I hope you’ll let me know where your boundaries lie. I would prefer not to cross them.”

“God, you’re the best,” Newt muttered into Hermann’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Newt sat up and pressed a kiss to Hermann’s cheek. “Wanna chat about it over dinner?”

Hermann nodded. “The dim sum restaurant?”

“Hell yeah, that sounds great.” Newt took Hermann’s hand and squeezed. “It’s really not that complicated. I’m sure you’ll get it down in no time.”

“Of course I will,” Hermann replied. “Newt, may I kiss you?”

Newt grinned. “Plant one on me, sweetcheeks.”

Hermann took Newt’s face in his hands, and Newt beamed up at him. Hermann’s hands covered almost his whole face, and he loved being cradled in Hermann’s careful grasp. He loved how Hermann held him, like he was something special.

The kiss was light, almost as if Hermann was unsure (kinda like how he used to be when they first got together), and Newt wasted no time pushing back. It wasn’t deep, but it was something more, something kind and confident, and Newt felt himself grinning when Hermann pulled away.

“This is not a word I use often, Newton, but you’re very…  _ cute.” _

“Awww, Herms! You’re totally cuter!”

Hermann rolled his eyes. “Unfortunately, I believe you are the cutest.”

Newt gasped. “Oh, Hermann, you know just how to charm a guy!”

“Yes, well.” Hermann held out his hand. “Let’s head to dinner, shall we?”

Newt took his hand, and Hermann lead them to the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more to this series as I get inspired to write little oneshots. I'm open to ideas or prompts concerning asexual!Newt and supportive Hermann so leave a suggestion if you have any :)
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
